relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Morwitijaal
Morwitijaal is a medium-sized Nord ruin located south and slightly west of Falkreath. It contains the Hero's Crossbow, a Goron Club, the Fire Rod, the Fierce Deity's Sword, Majora's Mask, a Skyloft Iron Shield, a Hylian Shield, and a Terminan Shield. It also contains a Tarnished Shard, a Charred Fragment, some Moon Shards, and some Gold Dust. It connects to the Link Between Worlds. The dungeon can be accessed from Falkreath Secret Grotto via Mad God Passage. Inside can be found the journals of an Imperial adventurer named Ignacia Deflagratio, who stumbled across the dungeon, but became trapped. Her journals serve to establish the atmosphere of the dungeon. Walkthrough Exterior Upon approaching, you will see the triangular arch of Morwitijaal’s entrance though the trees, with a small, pink fairy underneath. Walk south towards the arch’s peak, and you should see a cluster of bright pine saplings to the right of a set of stone stairs. Follow the winding stone stairs to the entrance of Morwitijaal, and enter through the ancient, metal door. Morwitijaal Upon entering, you will be at the top of a set of stone stairs, facing west. At the bottom of the stairs, there is a brazier in the large corridor that marks a path to the left that leads into a lighted room. This room contains two bandits and a dog. The east side of the room bears an iron door to Morwitijaal Sanctuary that requires a key. On the south side of the room lies a chest, a sack, a large sack, and two knapsacks against a wall. On top of the chest lies Ignacia’s Journal Vol. 1. The north side of the room contains a cooking pot and a fireplace that is nearly consumed by the caved-in ceiling of the west side of the room. Exit the room by going north, and note the three eagle plaques. You should see a small pile of rubble to the west as soon as you come out of the bandit room. You will then see that the end of the large corridor is blocked off by large boulders. At the end of the large corridor, you will see a long, smaller corridor to the north. The stone-brick portion of the corridor is quickly interrupted by a small, but deep, ravine. Walk across the three wooden planks that act as a bridge to the stony, natural passage, and you will find a chest and two bundles of glowing mushrooms. Follow the passage downward to the west, and then follow the southern path. You will be greeted yet again by a chest and a bundle of glowing mushrooms. Proceed through the winding, western corridor that eventually leads to the south. A Draugr carrying a Hylian Shield will be waiting at the entrance to some Nordic ruins for you. To the west side of the corridor lies an iron gate blocking a room that can only be opened by switches. To the east side of the corridor lies a massive boulder in the corridor, and to the south of it lies another natural, stone passage with a blueish glow. Follow the winding path, and you will find a Skeever, followed by four Draugr, one of which holding a Hylian Shield, another Skeever, and a chest in some Nordic ruins. Follow the twisting ruin downward and you should reach some rubble followed by a large, natural stone corridor with some falling rocks and silver ore at the entrance. Follow the corridor downward to the north, and you should find a Gold Skulltula, a normal Skulltula, and two Stalchildren. To the west lies a pack of three Skeevers, and when combat commences, four Stalchildren, a Staltroop, and a Darknut or Phantom may come to investigate. To the north lies a massive stone cavern that contains the ruins of a tower, some coffins, and a corridor on the west side of the room. In the tower is a Stalchild and a Stalfos next to Ignacia’s Journal Vol. 2, and by the coffins are three Draugr. On the upright coffin facing directly east lies a chain; put it once to open up the iron gate from before. The corridor leads to a small room that contains a chest and a Goron Club on the south side, and a chest blocked by rocks on the north side. The chest on the north side is only reachable if you sneak and reach through the crack, or jump over the rocks. On the east side of the room lies a large corridor followed by a massive cavern, filled halfway with deep water. On the bottom of the water-filled cavern lies a chest and a Sophic Chest. After you are done exploring and looting, make sure that you have pulled the chain on the coffin once, and begin your ascent back up to the iron gate. The Ascent Once you have arrived at the large, Nordic corridor, be prepared for a fight. With the iron gate opened, the two Redead inside of the room can now attack you. On the west side of the room, there is a chest with Ignacia’s Journal Vol. 3 next to it. On the south side of the room, there is a large wooden door that can only be opened by the pull of a lever. There are three levers in the room; one to the northwest, one to the southwest, and another to the southeast. The lever to the northwest does nothing, the lever to the southwest closes the iron gate, and the lever to the southeast opens the large wooden door. The open, wooden door leads you into a passage with a chest and a door that leads to Morwitijaal Catacombs. Morwitijaal Catacombs As you enter, you will be in a dark, circular corridor with a closed iron gate at the end. When you approach the iron gate, it will open and a Stalfos will step out of a coffin in front of you in the next room. The room is massive, with two sets of stone stairs on each side. The south set of stairs is blocked by rubble and broken, but the north set of stairs is fully intact. When you walk up the north set of stairs, a Redead, and three Draugr will step out of their coffins to attack you. When you have dispatched the undead foes, continue towards the iron gate to the south. The iron gate will open automatically and you should be able to walk up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, there are two iron gates; one the the south that opens automatically, and another to the west that is activated by a lever later on. The southern iron gate leads to a square-shaped room filled with a Stalfos wielding an Armos Sword and a Terminan Shield, a Skulltula, a chest, and a puzzle. To the east of the chest lies Ignacia’s Journal Vol. 4. The puzzle on the south side of the room is comprised of Eagle and Snake plaques, with a lever under each one. The lever under the Eagle solves the puzzle and unlocks the western iron gate, but the lever underneath the snake sends spears down from the ceiling to kill the intruder. Return to the small, western iron gate and go through to the next room, a massive, crumbling crypt. The Crypt As you enter, you will see two dead Draugr on the ground, and the largeness of the crypt. If you go north of the dead Draugr, two Draugr will come out of their shelves and attack you. Proceed to the southern corridor of the crypt. As soon as you pass the large, southern brazier, a Poe and a Skulltula will come to attack you. After you have disposed of them, proceed to the east. A single Draugr will come out of a shelf to attack you. The conflict will attract the attention of a Draugr carrying a Hylian Shield, and two Hylian Ghosts. To the north of where the Draugr came out of the shelf are two large urns and a small burial urn. Behind them you will see a blue and white burial urn that contains Sheikah Boots, Sheikah Garb, and five Sheikah Throwing Daggers. Continue moving south of the corridor until you pass the second brazier. Go west toward the small iron gate, and it should open automatically for you. The iron gate leads to a small room with a dead Draugr, a Redead sitting in a chair, and an Eagle plaque with a lever underneath of it. Pull the lever, and go east, back to the corridor. Follow the corridor south and enter the next room. The room is a large cavern with a tree standing tall in the center, a fallen tree facing from east to west, and quicksilver ore veins on the north side of the room. At the base of the tree in the center lies a Hero’s Crossbow, a Skyloft Iron Shield, an Ancient Nord War Axe, and Ignacia’s Journal Vol. 5. Standing in the south side of the room is a Madman wearing a Burial Mask, wielding an Elven dagger, and holding a human heart. On the west side of the room is an Eagle plaque with a lever underneath of it. pull the lever and continue east up the hill. At the top of the hill, there is a small cave-like entrance leading into an overgrown corridor. Follow the corridor eastward until you reach the large wooden door that leads to Morwitijaal Arena. Morwitijaal Arena As you enter Morwitijaal Arena, you will see a large, misty room with the Bewitched Giant standing south of you, in the middle of the room. Defeat him, and be sure to take the Swamp Key from his corpse. Continue south through the large iron door between the two large, stone Nordic braziers. Travel to the southernmost side of the square room, and enter the iron door. You should see the Monstrous Mammoth standing in the center of the room. Defeat it, and be sure to take the Mountain Key. There is a chest on the north side of the room that contains a Charred Fragment. Go back out into the square room and open the easternmost iron door. You should see two Chilfos and the slain Gargantuan Slaughterfish in the center of the snowy room. Defeat the two Chilfos and be sure to take the Ocean Key from the Gargantuan Slaughterfish. Head back out into the square room, and open the westernmost iron door. You should see the Giant Chaurus Hunter and Giant Chaurus Reaper in the middle of the room. Defeat both of them and be sure to take the Valley Key from the Giant Chaurus Reaper. Go back out into the square room and go to the entrance of the southernmost room. Proceed north from the southern room’s entrance and open the small, solid iron door. Follow the wooden spiral stairs downward and open the door to Morwitijaal Sanctuary. Morwitijaal Sanctuary As you enter, you will be in a mossy stone brick corridor with a large wooden beam following the ceiling. Go through the iron gate to the main, circular chamber. As soon as you step foot in the chamber, Majora’s Priest will rise from a coffin in the center of the room. Defeat Majora’s Priest, and be sure to take the Morwitijaal Sanctuary Key. Proceed north and open the iron door that leads into the next room. The circular room holds the Fierce Deity's Sword in a pedestal in the center of the room, and has a strong box at the base of the pedestal that contains a White Ring. Once the Fierce Deity's Sword is drawn from its pedestal, the room vanishes and is replaced with a black void containing only Majora's Mask. Walking toward the mask brings it closer, revealing it to be enormous. At a point very close to the mask, Morwitijaal Sanctuary returns to view. On the east side of the sanctuary is a gate that leads to a portal to The Link Between Worlds. The Dark Chest of Wonders is behind the housing of the gate. The gate itself can only be opened with the Song of Time. Continue north and open the door that leads to Morwitijaal. You will come out in the bandit room, so proceed north until you see the three eagle plaques, then go east until you reach the door to Skyrim to exit Morwitijaal. Background and Inspiration Morwitijaal was the second dungeon added to ''Relics of Hyrule. ''It was built to hold Majora's Mask. It debuted in version 4.4. The inclusion of the Fire Rod and Fierce Deity's Sword as part of its spoils was not originally planned, but evolved naturally once Morwitijaal Sanctuary was finished. In version 6.5.18, the enormous Majora's Mask in a black void upon drawing the Fierce Deity's Sword was added. Morwitijaal draws inspiration from Majora's Mask and serves to pay tribute to the game. Morwitijaal Arena and the progression of bosses echo the four temples of Majora's Mask. Majora's Priest itself echoes the final battle of the game. Bosses in the dungeon as well as their locations correspond with the bosses in Majora's Mask. The giant represents Odolwa in Woodfall, the mammoth represents Goht in Snowhead, the gargantuan slaughterfish represents Gyorg in Great Bay, and the two Chaurus represent Twinmold in Ikana Valley. The songbook pages they carry reference songs obtained in their regions, and the notes they carry quote children wearing the bosses' remains from the endgame. The adjectives of bewitched, monstrous, gargantuan, and giant correspond to the bosses as well. Birds can be heard in the final boss arena to allude to the uncharacteristic lushness of the area before the final boss of Majora's Mask. The name "Morwitijaal" is an anagram of "Majora" and "Twili," and can be considered a corruption of the Dovahzul phrase "moro win til jul," or "glory waging there mankind." The implication is that the Draugr of Morwitijaal were proud of their sect that worshiped Majora's Mask and the battles they waged under its command. Morwitijaal is the dungeon JKalenad is most proud of constructing. Morwitijaal was originally planned to be connected directly to Itnamzand as the beginning of one enormous dungeon. Ultimately, however, Itnamzand was separated into its own dungeon, and the idea of a Nord ruin breaking into a Dwarven ruin was used for Vetrianaav. In version 6.5.15, Morwitijaal was connected to the Falkreath Secret Grotto via Mad God Passage. Video Gallery See Also Kinolangdanzel Itnamzand Mad God Passage Category:Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon